Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Prism of Life
by ShadowHope1
Summary: The Pokemon world is getting more dangerous every day. Pokemon are killing each other, villages destroyed and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. That is until one day a human turned Vulpix with no memory of her past meets a Shinx from a near by town. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Twilight crept up the sky over Sandstone Village. The village gets its name from what it is made of; sandstone. All of the buildings are made out of it. Rock and water types have build the village many decades ago. Most of the villagers now are from those two types. Many villagers are still out and about to end their daily chores. However, there is one pokémon that's not; A young Shinx. He walked out of the town and headed towards the woods. Floods are beginning to be common there and many pokémon go missing or get injured. But he was well aware. He wanted to help.

The pokémon entered the woods. Shinx examined the surroundings. The trees are dripping water and a lot of it. A creek is nearby; it is a bit flooded but not as bad as a few weeks ago. The electric type goes to the creek bed and puts one of his paws in. 'Not too fast or too deep', he thinks. He jumps in and trenches over to the other side. As soon as he made it to the other side he jumps out and shakes off the water.

He is mildly surprised that there are no hostiles yet. A rustle comes from a nearby bush. Shinx looks over and sees a Weedle peeking out. He smiles and walks up to it. "Did you lose your parents little guy?" It caught sight of the bigger pokémon and crawled back into the shrub. "You don't need to be scared…" Shinx followed it in the bush. It is a lot pricklier than he expected. After a few moments he is out with a few scratch marks on his side.

The Weedle he was trying to talk to starts crawling up a tree. Shinx starts to follow the caterpillar. Each step that he took is a faster crawl that it took. It squirmed on to a branch and started to glow.

The bright light illuminated the area around them; showing many more Weedle and it evolutions. One of them, a Beedrill, awakens from the bright light and looks down at the foreign pokémon. It swoops down and jabs him on the side. Shinx rolls against the tree the Kakuna was climbing. He quickly gets up and runs back into the bush. Beedrill follows.

"W-why?!" he yelled as he ran. But the rouge pokémon only replied with Fury Attack. One of the attacks hit the Shinx. He fell and skidded into a bush. "Ow!" he cries and squints his eyes. The Beedrill patrolled around the area; searching for the invader. Shinx opened his eyes and saw an orange pokémon only a few inches away; a Vulpix. "Psst... hey!" he whispers over to it.

"Ugh..." she moaned.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" The Vulpix opened her eyes and saw a Shinx.

"Good you're up!" he quietly cheered, "Can you help me?"

'Did that pokémon... speak?!' she thought. She shakes of the idea and ignores him. She got up and looked around. 'Where am-'

"Are you deaf?!" he yelled. At the moment he yelled the Beedrill flew above the two. Vulpix stared at the pokémon in shock. She had never seen a Beedrill that big before. It looks as big as a Dragonite. She looks over at the Shinx, he doesn't look surprised only afraid. Helooks over at her, "We got to fight this."

"But..." she started.

"But what?"

"I'm human!" Shinx gave her a 'Are you crazy' look. Sure there has been many tales of humans turned pokémon, heck there is one alive right now, but another one now is not possible.

"Listen. It's not the time for games Vulpix!"

"But-"

"Fight!" Shinx ran up to the enemy and tackled it. He staggered back. "Just do that!'Kay?" She nervously nodded and copied his exact movement. She tripped over her own feet and fell right in front of the Beedrill. He sighed and tackled the Beedrill again. It was pushed back a couple of feet. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I told you! I'm human!" She got up and looked down. Her eyes widen at the sight of bright orange paws. 'N-no... this is not po-' her thoughts were interrupted by Poison Sting hitting her side. The fox pokémon collapsed, leaving the Shinx to fend for himself.

He looked at the fox and then at the foe. 'I have to run or...' He gulped as he grabbed the scruff of the unconscious pokémon and tried to run away. He only ran a couple of feet away when he collapsed from exhaustion. Shinx looked at the Beedrill, who was preparing to finish them and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Vulpix opens her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thinks as she examines her surroundings. It is a bright tiny room with two windows on both sides. The night sky beamed through the windows. 'How long was I out?' She looks to her right and saw the Shinx from before staring at her. 'Did he bring me here?'

"So you're up!" he starts; there is tint of annoyance in his voice, "Why didn't you help me back there?! We could have been killed!"

"I told you!" she yells back, "I am a human! I don't know any moves!" He stares at her for a few seconds in disbelief but slowly grows calmer.

"You... really are a human?" She nods back in response. "Whoa..."

She looks down as she muttered, "Yeah, but... I can't remember anything... except that and my name..."

"Really?! Well THAT'S original." he replies. She glares at him. "I'm joking! Anyway I'm Volt!"

"Blaze."

"Hmm... It's nice to meet you, Blaze." Volt got up and heads towards the exit. "Oh... you shouldn't tell others your human... they'll think you're insane!"

'Others, Am I at his house or something? Maybe I should ask.' A door slams shut. She sighs and leaves the room to find him.

"Wow!" Blaze exclaimed. She was surprised to see dozens of Pokémon in one place. The Vulpix went on to examine the room. It is a large room with two notice boards at one end, which is where most the pokémon are at, dozens of doors on the side she is on, and mess hall entrances near the boards. But… where is Volt? She searches through the masses of pokémon. She hears him calling not moments later. She faces the direction of his voice and follows. Soon enough, she finds him. He appears dumbstruck. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think we're at the Guild!" stuttered Volt.

A stern voice cuts him off, "And you are!" They jump back and look over to the voice's source. It is completely blue and looked like and dog like cat. It is a Vaporeon. He walks over to the twosome. "What were you two doing in Damp Woods?"

"I dunno."  
"I wanted to help out."

Vaporeon glares at Blaze. "What do you mean 'I dunno'?! You had to be there for a reason!"

Volt steps in front of Blaze and protests, "Guy, I found her out cold in the woods!"

"Shut it kit!" he growls, "Answer me!"

Blaze cowers under the stronger pokémon, "I-I can't remember anything but my name!"

Vaporeon blinks for a couple seconds and nodded, "You must have been in the flood. You're excused." He faces Volt; and regains his previous scowl, "Now you... WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY ENOUGH WE HAD A TEAM OUT IN THE AREA!"

Volt flinches and responds, "I-I just thought if I helped out enough you would allow me to join the guild."

"WELL YOU ARE-"

"Now wait just a minute Vaporeon!" All of them look over go who cut him off. It was a tall dog-like pokémon. It stood on two legs and was blue and black in color. "The kid didn't mean to put us in any trouble. And if he hadn't tried to save the girl... she would be dead."

"But-"

"The kid has guts." he smirks, "You should let him join."

"Gah." he glares at the pokémon, "Fine, only because I don't want to start a feud with Wigglytuff." The pokémon smirked and walked away.

"Wait...that's him, that's Riley of Wigglytuff's Guild?!" A hint of excitement was in Volt's voice as he spoke. Ever since he was younger, he had always looked up to the famous Riley; who saved the world with his partner from world paralysis.

"Sadly," Vaporeon's eye twitches from hatred and walks away. "Come." They two followed him to a dark room. "Wait here." He entered the room.

Volt looked over at Blaze. "Do you want to join with me?"

'S-should I? Well... I have no place to go. I have nothing. No family that I know of... so... yes... I will!' She looked over at the Shinx and nods. His eye's beamed with excitement.

"Thank you!"

Suddenly, Vaporeon comes out the room. "The Guild master wishes to meet you."  
And thus the new friends enter the room. Unaware of the adventures that they will meet in time.


	3. Chapter 3

The duo walks into the Guild master's Cabin. It is a dark and dreary room. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the walls, the flowers in the room are lifeless and the windows are boarded up. But it is well decorated with many treasures including rare orbs and gems. Blaze looked over at Volt and saw he frighten but in awe. 'I can't blame him. It is amazing!' she thought. 'But...' she looks around, 'Where is the Guild master?'

A voice somewhere ahead of them came out, "So... you two want to join the guild?" They both jump in surprise. The voice was warm but haunted.

"Show yourself!" replies Volt; sparks are jolting from the tip of his tail.

"Why... I'm right here!" A ghost pokémon materializes right in front of them. Volt and Blaze jump back from shock. "I am Guild master Mismagius. Vaporeon told me about you two..." she chuckles as they wince, "But if a member of the famous Wigglytuff Guild thinks you two are good enough then I can't argue. So... you want to join?"

"Y-Yes," they both reply.

"Excellent," She swirls around and disappears. She reappears a few seconds later with a Treasure Bag, two scarves and Exploration Badges. "Now... what is your group name?"

Volt went pale. He has not thought this far ahead. He looks over at his partner pleading for help, "I don't know... Blaze?"

She sat down and thought, 'What should we call our team? Volaze? No, that's stupid. Blalt? Blah, sound too much like salt.' Blaze looks over at the scarves. They appear blue. 'Blue... that's good, but blue what?' Then she remembers the moon. 'It is a full moon...I got it!' "Blue Moon."

"Blue Moon?" he replied. "Yeah! Let's use it!"

"We're Team Blue Moon!" They cheer. Mismagius nods. Her eyes glow bright blue and the items she brought are moved over to the new team. "Welcome Team Blue Moon. Your training starts tomorrow."

Volt nods happily and puts the bag around himself and placed the items inside. All of his life he knew of the guild master and always thought of her as a harsh pokémon. But now his beliefs of that changed. Blaze pokes his side, and gestures to the door. He nods and follows. They walk out of the room. It went easier than they expected. Vaporeon stands in front of the duo, still appearing angry.

"Come," he said curtly as he pads towards a room. Blaze and Volt follows him... It is a few doors down from the room they awoken from. They enter the room and saw two Pokémon. A Pawniard and Kirlia. They are fast asleep."This is your room from now on. Good night." He left the room. The Vulpix and Shinx went and claimed their own bed.

"Good night Blaze..." Volt yawned.

"Good night."


End file.
